1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate carrying method and a substrate carrying apparatus.
2. Related Art
In case that an active matrix type liquid crystal panel driving the liquid crystal as a switching element such as a liquid crystal panel, particularly TFT is manufactured, the manufacturing apparatus of the liquid crystal panel has been improved to obtain the enhancement of yield or quality. Here, specifically, since a static electricity is generated by the electrical charging of the liquid panel in the manufacturing process, there is a problem that elements such as TFT is destructed, dust in the air is adsorbed, and thus yield or quality is decreased. Recently, a glass substrate for manufacturing a liquid crystal panel grows in size, and thus total amount of the glass substrate as an insulator is increased. Therefore, the problem has become serious.
When the glass substrate is carried, the technology supporting the glass substrate by the grounded conducting member is disclosed to prevent the glass substrate from the electrical charging in the manufacturing process. (for example, see JP-A-10-133229) In the technology of the JP-A-10-133229, it is not sufficient to prevent the glass substrate recently growing in size from the electrical charging.